


Teen Pregnancy with Katie Holt

by Alexandria_mp5



Series: Plance Fan Fiction [1]
Category: Hunay - Fandom, Romura - Fandom, Voltron - Fandom, plance - Fandom, sheith - Fandom, vld - Fandom
Genre: High School AU, Multi, NSFW, Teen Angst, Teen Pregnancy, nsfw mentioned, selfharm mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:05:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria_mp5/pseuds/Alexandria_mp5
Summary: After being pulled into a party by Allura, Katie meets Lance McClain, popular football player. Hearing many rumors about this guy, she wanted to avoid him as very time her eyes laid on him.Though things change after sitting down and getting to know him. Things got heated, with alcohol in their systems, the dark lighting in the room they were in.Night of love making happened, though since it was sudden there was no protection and Katie had to deal with the consequences of that. Though she kept is a secret from everyone except her group of friends when they started to suspect something wrong with Katie.





	1. The previous night

A dark room, only being lit by the fairy lightes that hung around the room. Pinned up against the walls near the ceiling. Katie laid in her bed, staring up the drape that was hooked on the ceiling, covering half of her bed. Under her thick blue covers, thinking of the night of the party. Blushing errupting on been cheeks and thighs tingling. Wishing for his touch again. How right he treated her, it seemed so unexpected from a person like him. Hell, seeing the real him was so unexpected. Katie couldn’t help but think more and more of him. Her feelings for him growing and growing more.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Allura held onto Katie’s wrist, dragging her out of her room. Struggling with getting out. 

“Come on Katie, you said you’d be fine with coming with me Lance’s party!” Allura yelled continuing to pull Katie. 

“I change my mind, knowing him and the people he’s friends with. I’m good.” Katie spoke. Holding onto her bed frame for dear life.

“Come on, I’m dating him, that should prove you something right?” Allura spoke. 

Letting out a sigh, “Fine, just stop trying to pull me.” Katie spoke.

Allura smiled and released Katie then glanced up and down her outfit. “Okay, but one more thing.” She spoke and looked at Katie in the eyes. “Change your outfit.” She added.

“I.. I don’t have anything by graphic t-shirts and jeans.” Katie admitted. 

“Good thing I brought some with me!” Allura announced. 

“Huh? But we’re not to same size.” Pidge spoke. 

“They’re old and don’t fit. I wore them when I had you’re figure.” Allura grinned.

Her eyebrow twitching, “Excuse me?” Katie asked, taking a bit offense at what she said. 

“Don’t worry, you’re still a sophomore, you’ll grow into a more womanly body.. hopefully.” Allure cringed at what she said. 

Katie shot Allura a dirty look, but it only caused Allura to laugh. She watched as the white hair girl placed her bag down and pulled down a very small black skirt and very small dark green tube top. A smile emitting from Allura’s face, proud at the choice of clothing she picked out. 

Staring, Katie hesitated with grabbing the pieces of clothing then going into the bathroom and changing. Once ready, she glanced at herself in the mirror and blushed furiously. 

Jesus Christ this outfit is so revealing. The top stretched out and showing off out flat chested she really was, then the black skirt showed every little curve she had. This outfit, was insulting and complimented her at the same time. Letting out yet another sigh, she opened the bathroom door and walked out. Hearing a squeal from Allura.

“It’s so cute on you!” Allure clasped her hands together. “Here!” She added and handed Katie a jean jacket, “To Complete the look.

Katie then grabbed the jacket and put it on, seeing Allura’s reaction to the outfit, she knew there was no getting out of it. She’d break under Allura’s pressure. 

“Let’s go now.” Katie spoke then walked downstairs grabbed her bag, she had some plans to sleepover at Allura’s so her parents wouldn’t worry about her not coming super late. Though that wasn’t the plan. She knew Allura would wanted to get super drunk and stay the night at her boyfriend’s house. Since Katie wouldn’t have a ride home, she’d have to stay too. 

_____________________

The girls arrived at the party after a bit of driving, anxiety filled Katie. Adrenaline rushing, her body begin to shake a bit. Though Katie tried her best to keep calm. This was her first ever party, with alcohol and drugs involved and sexual stuff. That made her feel uncomfortable and she was just thinking about it. 

“I’m so excited, let’s go!” Allura spoke then grabbed Katie’s hand and dragged her in. Her high ponytail swinging side to side as she moved. Then once the air changed from cool to warm, she knew she was already inside the large house. Looking around in the first room they were in, she gasped. It was so pretty, the decor and house cleaned the front room looked. Though moving into a different room, there was loud obnoxious music playing and the room begin to get croweded with people from school. Carrying red cups, talking, dancing and making out. Do those two even know each other? 

Continuing to walk, Katie continued to look around then saw something red in the corner of her eye. Looking towards it, she saw Allure hanging her a cup. 

“No thanks, I don’t drink.” Katie spoke. 

“Come on, you’re not going home right after the party you’ll be fine.” Allura spoke. 

Staring at the cup and then Allura, Katie grabbed the cup and thanked Allura. Taking a sip and expecting the worst but after the first sip. All she tasted was something fruity. Though there was a strong taste to it, that Katie couldn’t exactly tell.

“This is good.” Katie spoke surprised.

“I know right? It’s strawberry lemonade Volka, I asked Lance to get it for those who don’t like normal alcohol.” Allura informed. 

“Oh, cool.” Katie spoke and nodded her head. Taking another sip, she already drank some, might as well finish it. 

“Hey Allura! And oh! Katie?” A mysterious voice popped up. 

The girls turned around and their eyes land on a blonde girl. More specifically, Romelle. 

“Hey Romelle.” The two spoke almost at the same time. 

“How are your guys’ night going so far?” Romelle asked them. 

___________________

The small talked turned into conversations, though Katie wasn’t that interested. Spacing out a bit and zoning back in to make it look like she was interested then a sudden feeling a current.

“Hey where is the bathroom?” Katie asked, interrupted the two. “Sorry for cutting in, but I really have to go.” She spoke. 

“Upstairs, third door on the right.” Allura spoke.

“Upstairs, why Upstairs?” Katie asked.

“Just use that one.” Allura answered 

Not pushing for an answer, Pidge placed her empty cup down and walked over to the front room again then jogged up the stairs and speed walk to the third door to the right. Opening it to see its empty and closed the door 

After doing her business, she washed her hands and exited. Drowsness then taking over her mind, where did it even come from? Shrugging her shoulders, she didn’t bother to think about it. Since she was staying the night, she might as well look for a room to sleep in. 

Let’s see, which room would she not be bothered in. Walking further down the hall, she saw doubled doors. Assuming that was the parent’s room, she turned away from it. Feeling rather uncomfortable with the idea of sleeping in someone elses parent’s room. 

Her eyes landing in a single door room, she smiled and thought that would do.. if it was a bedroom that is. Might as well check. 

With that, Katie opened the door and looked in. Seeing Christmas lights up, glowing with a blue hue. The room was clean and she enjoyed the style, while looking around. She saw a figure sitting in a room. Focusing her eyes, she saw it was Lance. 

“O-oh sorry, I didn’t think anyone was going to be in here.” Katie apologized and blushed from embarrassed.

“It’s fine, uh, Katie right?” Lance spoke. 

“Yeah, your girlfriend’s friend.” Katie spoke. 

“I know, Allura talks about you a lot.” Lance chuckled, “Uh, if you like you can chill in here.” He spoke a bit awkwardly.

Katie nodded her head and walked in, closing the door behind her and sitting on the bed beside Lance. “I hope you don’t mind me being up here, I just got really tired and Allura is my only ride and since she probably might sleepover. I was going to as well, so I was up here looking for a room to... sleep in.” Katie explained.

Lance chuckled, “Understandable, but you’re cool so I’m fine with you chilling up here. Just don’t, bring your boyfriend up here if you going to have sex with him.” He spoke. 

Katie blusted furiously at his comment, “O-of course I wouldn’t do that at someone else’s house.’ I-I mean even I had a boyfriend, I still w-wouldn’t do that.” She spoke. 

“Wait you don’t have a boyfriend?” Lance asked surprised. 

“Yeah, I thought that would be obvious since I’m not popular or that attractive.” Katie spoke.

“Are you kidding me? You don’t have to be popular to have a boyfriend, plus you’re really cute. Your looks would definitely not be a problem, not that should be the main focus of dating someone anyway.” Lance spoke. 

Katie smiled, “Thanks.. but if that’s even true how come nobody except my friends complimented me. No guy from school complimented me at all. I get called nerd and loser a lot.” Her smiled disappeared. 

“I mean, nobody called you ugly at least.”  
Lance spoke and realized that commented shouldn’t have been made at a time like this. “B-but I complimented you!” He spoke very quickly after.

“Yeah, and your compliment doesn’t count.” Katie spoke.

“How so?” Lance asked. 

“You’re dating Allura and only saying that to make me feel better.” Katie spoke. 

“No, that’s not true I’m saying it because I’m a fri— Katie.. are you crying?” Lance asked as she heard her sniffles. 

“What no, it’s just getting stuffy in here.” Katie spoke, sniffing her nose again. No sadness to hear in her voice.

“Oh, my bad for assume.” Lance chuckled and felt relief that she wasn’t crying. 

Silence fell between the two, it was awkward for the moment. Then Katie spoke up to break the silence. 

“You’re definitely cute too, you and Allure are perfect together.” Katie grinned. 

“Yeah, Thanks.” Lance faked his smile, as much as he wanted to admit. He couldn’t say it to her best friend. 

Another silent moment happened, Lance sitting comfortably until something arose. Sitting up straight and uncomfortably.

“So, uh..” Lance tried to think of something to say then looked at over Katie removing her jacket and seeing her full skintight outfit. Making him feel hotter. “Oh...” was all he could say. 

Katie looked over at Lance staring and felt the need to cover herself up again. Though it was too hot in the room. Before she could say anything, she felt more warmth on her lips. She saw Lance kissing her then felt his arms around her waist. This was so wrong, but, her body isn’t moving. It’s like it wanted to stay. 

With that, she placed her arms around his neck and things quickly moved forward. 

 

__________________________

 

Katie was fast asleep, while Lance was putting his clothes back on. Quickly, he could hear the front door constantly opening and closing. The voices lowering, assuming people were now leaving. Lance then walked out of his room to immediately faced with Allura, along with his other buddies, Romelle, Shiro, Keith, Hunk, And Shay. 

“Oh hey guys.” Lance causally greeted. 

“Hey! So I was talking with the others and wondering if we all could chill here for the rest of the night.” Allura asked and smiled. 

“Y-Yeah of course!” Lance answered his girlfriend. 

 

Then looked at Keith wrapping his hand around Romelle and Hunk with Shay. Seeing Shiro was alone. His eyes soften, still feeling bad for Adam passing, he knew Shiro loved him and still very unused to seeing Shiro alone without Adam. Snapping out of his sorrow thoughts then looked at the others. 

“Oh by the way, Katie started to get sleepy so she’s currently in my room sleeping.” Lance mentioned before anyone could ask about her. More specifically, Allura.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Katie turned onto her side, still surprised she even slept her best friend’s boyfriend. She was the absolute worst. 

Letting out a heavy sigh and closing her eyes. Forcing herself to go to sleep and quit thinking about what had happen.


	2. December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a few weeks since the party and Katie Holt is starting to feel odd. Luckily her friend Keith was nearby to help her.

The sun has rose, then colder weather as arrived. The green grass frosting over during the night. Cool breeze blowing in the middle of the day. Finally sweather weather has arrived.

Katie grabbed her favorite forest green sweatshirt and put it on. Pulling up her black ripped jeans and buttoning the top. After she put her jeans on, a feeling of queaziness came. Along with the jeans feeling much tighter. Was her period starting soon? She could be bloated and that was the cause of this. 

Assuming so, Katie shrugged her shoulders then continued to get ready for another school day. Just one more week she'll be off for winter break. 

__________________

 

Walking down the hall, Katie started to feel worst. Her stomach was twisting and turning. Felt like her stomach was trying to squeeze everything out of her. Then finally her mouth felt overly watery then started to head to the nearest girl's restroom. Luckily there was no one in there. Tossing her backpack at the outside of the stall then dropped onto her knees. Gagging, her back arching everytime she tried to let it out. Finally feeling the the hot acid from her stomach and the lumps of the food she ate this morning. Her vomiting echoing throughout the bathroom. A passerby hearing her. 

"Hey, lady you okay in there?" A muscular voice asked. 

"Does I sound like I'm-" Before she could finish, she begin gagging again. 

"Holy crap, Katie? Are you okay?" The voice asked, that voice belonged too Keith.

The restroom door cracking open, the raven hair male walking in and glancing around to see any other girl. Then walked I after seeing it was only Katie. Then made his way to the stall she was in. 

"I.. I just started throwing up. I felt queazy and bloated earlier today but I thought it was because my period was coming." Katie explained once her stomach finally settled. Tears falling down her cheeks from vomiting so harshly. 

Keith lower himself down and placed his hand on her back. "Probably a bad breakfast or dinner. Did you have sea food or something?" He asked.

"No, I don't remember eating anything like that, I probably have the stomach flu or something." Katie spoke then started to stand up shakily. Rather exhausted from straining her body like that. Once she moved from the toliet, it automatically flushed. 

"You sure you good?" Keith asked them stood up and walked behind her. 

The brunette girl walked over to the sink and begin to wash out her mouth, getting rid of the awful taste in her mouth. Standing up straight and nodded her head yes at Keith's question. 

"Okay, but one more question?" Keith asked. 

Katie looked at the mirror and looked at Keith's reflection. "Ask away." She spoke. 

"Did you fuck Lance the night of the party?" Keith asked, his face is poker and voice completely serious. 

The question stund her, how the hell was Keith able to figure it out so quick. Katie was able to remember the night. Of course bits and pieces, but she definitely remembered her and Lance.. together in bed. Her body felt numb and felt like she was silent too long. She quickly came up with an answer. 

"N-no of course not, why would I have s-sex with my best friend's boyfriend?" Katie stuttered and blushed a bit.

"Oh my god.. you totally did." Keith spork surprised. 

Katie turned around quickly, "We were drunk okay. Then the lighting and tension. It just happened and it's like I was being mind controlled. I didn't want to do it but I did." She explained.

"Did he even asked if you wanted to do it?" Keith asked immediately.

Silent for a moment, attempting to remember. Then shaking her head no. 

'Katie, he took advantage of you. That's rape! Did he even wear protection?" Keith explained then asked. Trying to confirmed something. 

Silent again, her face went immediately pale. "N-no he didn't." She answered. She then had another reason to why she's been feeling like this. 

Keith inhaled sharply, "After school, meet me in the front. We're going to get a pregnancy test." He spoke stern.

 

___________________

The school day flew by, Katie almost not learning anything. Too distracted in her thoughts and anxiety about her being pregnant bothered her. What was she going  
to do if she was. How was she going to tell her friends, Allura, Lance, how the hell is she going to tell her parents?

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Keith. 

"Let's go." He spoke then started to walk over to her car.

Katie followed him and got into the car, sitting in the passenger side. Feeling the vibration of the engine starting up, she looked out the window.

Even if she was pregnant, what is she going to do the baby? Keep it? Give it up for adoption? Abort it?

Katie gritted her teeth, no, there was no way she could be pregnant. They didn't do anything, it was just a dream. She just passed out when they were talking. 

Snapping out of her thoughts, she saw Keith had stopped the car and begin exiting out of it. Katie did the same thing and closed the door behind her. Walking over to the store. As she walked in, cool air blew against her. Giving her the chills for the moment. 

Katie stopped walking and looked around to see where the pregnancy test were. Then her eyes glancing over near the register. Seeing the boxes of pregnancy tests, she begin to walk over there. Picking up a random one then walked to the register, Keith closely behind her. Katie handed the the test to the lady and waited for her the scan it. Once the price came up, Keith payed for it and they begin on their way. 

________________

Katie sat on the bathroom floor, staring at the test. Her hand covering her mouth. Tears pouring out of her eyes. 

No no no.

A sudden knock appeared. "You done?" Keith asked.

"Y-Yeah." Katie replied. 

Keith opened the door and walked in. Seeing her expression and immediately knew. "Oh no, Katie.." 

The raven hair male sat down next to her and hugged her tightly. Katie crying into his chest. 

"I- I don't know what to do." Katie confessed.

"Are you going to keep it?" Keith asked holding Katie tightly.

"I don't know, I might not. Just I don't think I can handle the stress of it. If  
I keep it, then I'd have to tell Lance and my parents." Katie answered.

"Whatever you choose, I'll help you. I promise." Keith spoke.


	3. Gifts full of Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sad break up in the morning and a rather aggressive fist fight in the afternoon. Then the confession of Katie’s pregnancy gets out.

Stripped down to only her undergarments, Katie looked at herself in the mirror and looked at her stomach. Still in disbelief that there was a parasite called a fetus growing in her. It was tiny, so obviously her stomach wouldn't be huge. Though her breast were starting to get itchy and with the research she did about pregnancy. After about 4 weeks her breast will begin to grow. For now they're the same size. 

Letting out a huff, it's been about a few days since the discovery of her pregnancy. She still haven't decided what she'll be doing. Though she better make her decision quick. 

Gulping heavily. 

There was so many consequences with having a child so young. She'd have to miss some school, juggling a teenage life and a mom life would be difficult, the kids would definitely give her weird looks and harass her. Then there is telling her parents, how disappointed they'd be in her. Of course they wouldn't be the parents to just kick her out, hopefully. 

Another heavy sigh leaving her month, she got dressed and made her way to school.

____________________

"Lance, what do you mean?" Allura asked. Sorrow in her voice, eyes beginning to tear up. 

"I, I just don't feel anymore. Don't get me wrong your awesome, but I just don't see more than a friend anymore." Lance explained.

Allura nodded her head understanding. "Okay, I, I understand." She spoke then walked away, then finding Romelle on the way.

Katie happened to walked in the school building to see Allura rushing away with Romelle. Cocking an eyebrow, then looked at the direction she came from. Seeing Lance and questioning what happened. Feeling her legs get weak, did she find out? Did Lance tell her. 

Needing confirmation immediately, she rushed to him. The idea of him confessing that he slept with Katie begin to put her in a panic attack mode. 

Once she was next to the Cuban boy, she grabbed the fabric of his sleeve. Her arm shaking.

"What happened with Allura? I saw her crying when I walked in." Katie asked, trying to keep her voice steady. 

Lance's expression changed, looked sad after hearing the news. "I just broke up with her." He answered. 

"What did you say?" Katie asked, her voice becoming shaky.

"I just told her I didn't feel anything anymore." Lance answered yet again. 

"That's all?" Katie confirmed. 

"Yes, that's all." Lance spoke. Still not catching on why she was so nervous. 

Letting out a sigh, Katie begin to calm down. "Okay, thanks for answering my questions." She spoke in a normal tone. 

Katie started walking away, then arrived at her locker. Then opened her door, placing her lunch and textbooks in there. It was almost the end of the semester and they met switching classes. Thank god.  
Next semester she'll have mostly electives, besides the math class she'll have. Still, it would be an easy semester. 

Closing the door, she was startled by Keith leaning against the locker next to her. 

"Jesus Christ Keith, say hello next time." Katie spoke.

"Sorry." Keith chuckled then looked at her serious. "What were you talking to Lance about?" He asked.

"You was that? You creeper." Katie playfully punched Keith in the shoulder then the two begin walking to class. "Well, I saw Allura walking away from Lance crying, so I assumed Lance told her something. Then I thought he told her about us, but luckily he just told her that he just didn't feel anything." She explained. "But he didn't to remember that night." She added under her breath.

"What? How can he not remember?" Keith asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Look, he probably tried not to think  
about it afterwards and made himself forget it." Katie answered.

"But your pre-" Keith was quickly cut off.

"He still doesn't know, plus I still haven't decided to keep the child yet." Katie spoke in almost a whisper. 

Letting out a huff in annoyance. "You need to make a decision soon Katie, your opportunity of abortion is running short. I mean you could still do it, but I heard it's more complicated once the baby starts growing." Keith spoke. 

"I'll think about it and make my decision tomorrow." Katie spoke. 

Keith nodded his head then continued to walk with Katie until first period. 

_______________

It was fourth period, school was about to get out. Thought a loud yelling could be heard in the hallways. Two very familiar voice actually. Students begin to stand from their seats and peer out the door. The teacher leaving the classroom to stop the students.

"Holy crap, it's Keith and Lance! They're about to get into a fight!" Someone yelled.

Katie's looked over at the door, then stood up to walk over to the hallway. What the in hell?

The teacher stood in between them, keeping them away from each other. Though it didn't stop the boys from yelling at each other. 

"What the hell is wrong with you? You keep accusing me of doing and feeling shit that isn't true." Keith shouted.

"No, it is true. You're always purposely trying to one up me to make me look bad." Lance shouted back.

"What are you talking about? Just because I'm better at something then you doesn't me I'm doing it to spite you." Keith explained. Feeling quite annoyed but this accusation. 

Lance grinned his teeth, "Of course you're doing it to spite me! You're just what your saying to make me look dumb." 

"You're doing a pretty good of doing that yourself." Keith spoke.

Lance was pissed, he shoved the teacher back and threw a punch a Keith. Not expecting to actually make a move, getting hit. Stepping back a few. He was just as pissed as Lance this walked over to fight him. 

Katie's eyes widen and she pushed out of the crowd and ran over to the boys. Seeing a small space between the two. She got between them. As she guested, once the two saw her. They paused their actions to avoid getting Katie hurt. 

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Lance, you know better than to start fights, Keith you smart enough to keep your hothead if you're tamed during school!" Katie yelled at the two boys. 

Keith huffed, "Lance is just getting on my nerves, acting like an idiot." He spoke. 

"Excu-" Lance was interrupted.

"Don't you dare say anything, you made a dumbass decision to sleep with someone without protection. Now they're pregnant, not to mention. You did that when you and Allura were dating!" Keith snapped. 

Katie's eyes widen at Keith's response. Looking at him shocked that he even said that. Lance knew who he was talking about and his blue orbs moving over to the girl between Keith and him. 

"Come on boys, enough chitchat. You're both in much trouble." The teacher spork harshly. Grabbing both arms of Keith and Lance. Dragging them to the office where both will be lectured and suspended


	4. Special Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Lance discovers Katie is pregnant, he decides to step up to be a father.

The bell rung to signal it was time to go, Katie walked back to her class and heard the mutters of her classmates. 

"Lance got someone pregnant?"

"Holy shit, who do you think it is?"

"What's what happens when you open your legs without protection."

"I can't believe he cheated on Allura."

"Do you think he's gonna stay with the pregnant girl?"

Katie put her backpack on and walked out of her class, rushing to get out before she heard anymore comments. Without watching where she went, she bumped into someone. Looking to her side.

"Sorry about that." Katie apologized.

"It's fine, oh, hey Katie!" Hunk greeted. 

Hunk was Lance's best friend, which was a surprised. He didn't participate in any sports, he is the cooking club president and a total sweetheart. Complete opposite of Lance. 

"Oh, uh, hey Hunk." Katie greeted him. 

"Have you seen Lance? He's usually here by now." Hunk spoke.

"O-oh you haven't heard? Him and Keith got into a fight." Katie spoke. 

Hunk looked surprised, "I mean I'm not surprised by Keith since he fought James back then, but Lance? God his stupid jealousy." He sighed heavily. "Thanks for the information." He added then walked over to the office. 

Katie walked off, still looking at Hunk. Seeing Shiro was standing outside of the office as well.

Looking away, she continued to walk and saw Allura and Romelle. Coming to her direction. 

"Have you heard, Lance cheated on me while we were going out! I though his suave was just a shell, I didn't think he'd actually be a playboy. God I can't believe let myself get wrapped around another man's finger." Allura spoke frustrated. "It's just like the whole Lotor situation." She begin to tear up. 

Then Allura looked at Katie with sad eyes. "Oh Katie, hey." She spoke and rubbed her eyes. 

"I've heard what happened, I'm so sorry." Katie spoke. Tensing up a bit at her presence.

Oh god, word really spread quickly. This is really bad. She'd have to be more cautious to talk about her situation when she's at school. 

"It's not your fault Katie." Allura spoke.

Yes it is. 

"I know, but still I feel bad that you have to deal with this." Katie spoke

Allura nodded her head and tears begin to fall. Seeing her best friend cry like this made Katie feel incredible guilty. She was already sad from the breakup earlier today but now discovering he cheated on her. Now she's ready to drop to her knees and apologize until she ran out of breath. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just a mess right now. I-I'll call you later Katie." Allura spoke and started to walk away. 

"Bye." Katie spoke and waved her hand at Allure and Romelle. Romelle waved back and walked away with Allura. 

Katie was relieved that she was able to hold herself back from confessing. Then continued her way to the main entrance to get picked up.

___________________

 

Katie is back at home, throwing her backpack on her bed. She kicks off her shoes and move them to her closet. Closing the door, she looked at herself in the mirror attached to the back of the door. Then removed her shirt once again. Looking at her abdomen. Then begin to imagine her will a full stomach. Carrying her child. 

Then begin to think about after birth.  
Her being a mother, holding the child, watching them grow. 

A smile begin to creep on her smile, enjoying the idea of being a mother. Then a sudden image of Lance being there as the father came to mind. Her smile going away and her cheeks becoming flustered. 

Her hand running down her stomach, thinking about Lance kissing it once it's grown. The top of her ears starting to burn.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she made eye contact with herself. 

"I want to keep it." She spoke to herself. 

_____________

Later into the day, Katie was laying in bed. Bringing up the ringing phone to her ear. Waiting for someone to pick up. She held her green lion plush closely to her. Then hearing a voice. 

"Hello?"

"Keith, I- I made my decision." Katie spoke.

"Oh, what are you going to do?" Keith asked.

"I'm keeping it." She spoke. 

"Oh, that was actually unexpected, but do you realize what's going to happen once the bump starts to get bigger?" Keith asked. 

"Yeah, but that's not my concern right now. First I need to tell my parents, then probably Allura.." Katie listed. 

"I think you should talk about Lance with it first." Keith spoke. Keeping his snappy remarks about the guy back.

"Y-you think I should?" Katie stuttered.

"Yeah, I mean he did get you pregnant and he did seem taken back at me mentioning it." Keith spoke.

Katie cringed at moment, "Speaking off, I'm pissed off at you yelling that out for everyone to hear!" She shouted. 

"I-I'm really sorry about that, I was just really angry. Look I'll definitely make it up to you." Keith spoke. 

"Okay, I'll think about what I want then." Katie spoke. "But how am I going to tell my parents?" She spoke. Still scared at the idea of telling them.

"If they kick you out, remember you're welcome to live with Shiro and I." Keith spoke. 

"Thank for the reassurance asshole." Katie rolled her eyes. 

"Sorry, but tell them when it feels right. Of course before you noticeable look pregnant." Keith spoke. 

"Knowing me, I probably wouldn't tell them until I'm giving birth." Katie joked. 

Keith chuckled, "Look if you need me there for support. Just know I'll be there." 

"Thanks. You're surprisingly a really good friend." Katie spoke. 

"Excuse me?" Keith asked offended. 

Katie couldn't help but laugh. "Come on, you have such a bad boy facade with strangers. It's shocking to see you be so nice to someone." She explained.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Keith commented. 

Katie felt her phone vibrate and pulled back to see an unknown number calling her. 

"Hey, Keith I gotta go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Katie spoke. 

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow." Keith hung up the phone. 

Once he hung up, Katie picked up the random number that called. 

"Hello?" Katie asked. 

"Is this Katie?" The stranger voice asked. 

"Yes, who is this?" Katie replied. 

"It's Lance. So, is it true you're pregnant?" Lance asked.

Katie became silent, her heart pounding. "Y-Yes I am." She answered.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck... Katie I'm so sorry. I- I don't know what came over to me. God I was so stupid. I had condoms and stuff.  
I, I honestly have no excuse. I fucked up big time." Lance was trying to speak. "Look, if you're gonna keep the kid, I will do everything I can to help." He added.

"R-really?" Katie stuttered. 

"Yes, really." Lance conformed her. 

Haling, "Earlier today I've decided to keep the baby. I understand the consequences but. Something was telling me to keep it." Katie informed.

"S-So I'm going to be a dad?" Lance asked, sounding a bit excited. "Have you told your parents?" He asked. 

"I haven't yet, I don't know how to approach them. I mean Keith might be there with m-" She was interrupted.

"Whoa whoa, how about you take me as you tell your parents about it?" Lance suggested. 

"U-uh Yeah, that might be a good idea but they're definitely not going to like you at first." Katie spoke. 

"I mean, at least I'm staying instead of running away from my problems like an douche." Lance spoke. 

"That's true. Honestly I kinda thought you would." Katie admitted. 

"What, no, I would never. I'm a family man and that baby will have McClain DNA and I will never abandon it." Lance spoke mighty. 

"Well glad to hear you're not board." Katie smiled. "But honestly, I don't mean to bring down the mood- but I'm scared. For the whole pregnancy session and the birth giving. Stuff is scary and I read a bunch of stuff about it." She added. 

"Hey, I promise I will be there through all of that. I'm just one call away." Lance spoke. 

"Thanks. I really appreciate it." Katie smiled once again. 

A voice was screaming from Lance's line. "Hey, I gotta go. I'll see you at school tomorrow." He spoke and hung up. 

Katie removed the phone from her ear and placed it on her bed. Turning on her other side. Facing the wall and staring at it. 

"I can't believe I'm going through with this." She whispered to herself.


	5. Winter break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie and Lance have a discussion about how they were going to inform their families about the pregnancy and someone ends up finding out, but promises to keep it a secret.
> 
> Though unfortunate events begin to happen for Keith.

It was the day before break, one weekend before Christmas. 

Friday, it was a work free day. The last couple of days was testing that unfortunately Keith and Lance had miss, hopefully their grades are good enough to where they be fine if they failed their finals. 

Katie had some plans to meet with Lance to discuss how they were going to confess about her pregnancy. The idea of just telling their parents scared them, it was difficult to think of a plan. They discuss how they could look up some ways online or maybe go to a local teen clinic and talk to them about it.

It's been about three weeks since Katie's been pregnant and it she had about three to six more weeks until her body starts changing. It would be pretty obvious by then.

Katie sat in her final class, staring at her phone as a movie played in the background. Uninterested in the movie, she continued texting Lance. He was looking up stuff and shared it with Katie, from ideas who reveal her pregnancy to just random memes. Though those memes did make her chuckle. Rolling her eyes at the constant changing back and forth in the conversation topic.

Startled, the dismissal bell rings and everyone started to leave. 

"Have a good break students." The teacher spoke.

_________________

Katie was walking over to Lance's home. Which was luckily near the school. God these rich kids and living so close to school. 

Looking at the house she remembered from the party. She walked up to the front door and begin to knock. Then stood there, waiting for an answer.   
As she was about to knock again, the door opened to reveal a very pretty girl. Her hair was cut to her shoulders. She had the same blue eyes as Lance and a pair of glasses. 

"Hello~ how may I help you?" The girl asked. 

"Uh, is Lance here? I was suppose to talk to him after school ended." Katie asked. 

"Oh, you're one of Lance's friends I see, unfortunately he's beyond grounded, but our parents aren't home so, uh, welcome!" She spoke and opened the door. 

Katie nodded her head, "Thanks for being nice enough to, uh, let me see him." She spoke.

"Mhm, Oh! By the way I'm Veronica! The best sibling in this house." She joked.

Katie chuckled, "I'm Katie. I'm the best sibling at my house." She joked as well and then head off to Lance's room. 

Knocking on his door, "Hey it's me, Katie." She spoke.

Lance opened his door and smiled. Opening the door more to let her in. Katie walked in and looked around at the room, still looked the same. Glancing at the bed, the memories from weeks ago came to mind. Getting Katie flustered. 

"So, uh, did you bring it?" Lance asked. 

Katie nodded her head, "Yeah." She spoke and removed her backpack and dung into it to pull out a box that had her pregnancy test. Handing it to Lance.

Lance took the pregnancy test, still looked like he was in disbelief. "So, I, uh, ended up buying another one to double check because sometimes pregnancy test don't always show the correct result." He spoke awkwardly.

"Oh, uh, okay. I guess give it to me then." Katie spoke. Surprised at his actions, just a few nights ago. He seemed rather excited to be a father, but he went out to buy a test? 

Lance grabbed the unopened box from under his nightstand and gave it to her. Katie grabbed it and hid it under her shirt and walked out. Making her way to the bathroom and taking another test.

Once she finished, she came back out with the electric test. Walking back into his room, setting it down. The two waiting in silence for a moment as the test determined she was pregnant. A result popped up and showing positive. 

"See, I told you I'm pregnant." Katie spoke. Crossing her arms and leaning against the wall. 

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure." Lance spoke and rubbed the back of his neck. "So, telling our parents." He added.

"I saw some cute ideas, but the thing is. We can't do that. With our age and how we're not married." Katie explained. 

"I guess the best option to just up and say it." Lance spoke. Seeming as nervous as Katie. 

"When do you think we should tell them?" Katie asked. 

"I- I don't know. Maybe.. we can talk to one of my sisters? Maybe my brother's wife? She's been pregnant and she could help us. Plus, I trust she wouldn't say anything either." Lance spoke.

"Are you sure we should do that?" Katie asked. 

Before Lance could speak again, Veronica came in and smirked. "I heard you guys need help? Anything I can help with?" She asked.

The two stared at each other flustered and looked over at Veronica. Katie holding her hands together, scratching the skin next to her nails nervously. Lance glanced at Katie again then back at his older sister. Then cleared his throat.

"I, uh, can you keep it a secret? Like this is serious situation." Lance spoke. No trace of amusement in his facial expression or voice.

Veronica's smirked disappeared, knowing this was indeed no joke. She nodded her head, "I promise I won't say anything." She swore.

Lance looked at Katie, Katie looked back at the boy and nodded her head. Feeling like, maybe they could trust her. Lance looked back at Veronica and prepared himself to share their secret.

"I got-" Lance paused, getting choked up. "I got Katie pregnant." He admitted. Still looking at Veronica with the same expression. 

"What? This has to be some sort of joke, ha." Veronica smiled.

Lance shook his head then grabbed the pregnancy test and handed it to Veronica. She looked at it shocked. He wasn't lying.

"Holy shit Lance, did- I.. oh Jesus." Veronica attempted to say something, but failing to get a straight sentence out. "What are you going to do?" She asked. 

"We're going to keep it." Katie answered her. "We're aware of the risks and consequences." She added and crossed her arms underneath her chest. 

"Have you guys told your parents?" Veronica asked. 

"No, we're having trouble how we're going to bring it up." Lance answered. Hunching over and his arms laying limp on his legs. 

"When did it happen? What about Allura, isn't she your girlfriend?" Veronica continued to ask questions.

Lance cringed at the name, "Three weeks ago, I ended up throwing a party when mom and dad went out for a couple of days. Then I believe Rachel was out sleepover at a friend's that night." He answered her first question. "And Allura, I broke up with her a couple of days ago. The day I got into the fight." He than answered her second question.

Veronica was completely stunned by her brother's actions within the last few weeks. Then walked closer to him. Smacking him upside the head, it took Katie by surprised by the sudden action. 

"Ow, What the hell was that for?" Lance asked and rubbed the area of his head he got smacked in. 

"For many things, the secret party, cheating, fighting and getting a girl pregnant." Veronica spoke and counted as she listed each thing. Then let out a loud sigh, "But regardless I'll still keep quiet about it, but you're going to tell mom and dad eventually about Katie's pregnancy." She added. 

"Thank you Veronica." Lance smiles relieved. 

"For having to tell them, just tell them. They're going to find out one way or another." Veronica spoke. Leaning against the wall as well. 

"Yeah we we're goi-" Lance was cut off.

"Veronica? Where are you?" A women's voice yelled, sounding like it came from downstairs. 

The two high schoolers' eyes widen and looked panicked, assuming that the mother just arrived home. Veronica looked at their worried expressions and laughed. 

"Don't worry, it's just my girlfriend Acxa." Veronica spoke, then opened the door. "Also good luck with telling them." She spoke then exited the room and making her way to her girlfriend.

Letting out a sigh, Katie looked at Lance. "I should get going, I have to meet up with someone for lunch." She spoke and pushed herself off the wall. 

"Wait, you're meeting someone for lunch? You're dating someone, but we are going to have a kid." Lance spoked. 

Katie rolled her eyes, "First, no I'm just meeting up with him to talk about a serious situation. Second, I can date anyone. You just got me pregnant, we aren't going out." She spoke. 

"Oh, right." Lance chuckled awkwardly. 

Katie chuckled as well, "Anyway, I'll see you around." She spoke and left the room.

_____________________

"So, he just assumed we were dating because we had sex." Katie explained.

Keith laughed, "Oh my god, he really is a dumbass." He spoke as he shoved a few french fries in his mouth.

Katie chuckled, grabbing her soda and taking a sip. "So, how are you hanging up on your end?" She asked.

"Shiro just lectured me, that's about it. Though since we're in the same grade and we don't live with any parents. Of course I couldn't get grounded." Keith explained.

"Man, I envy you guys. I want to live with you guys and no parents." Katie spoke then thought about what she said, "Well wanted to." She added. 

Keith chuckled, then glanced down at her abdomen. "So, have you been thinking of names?" He asked. 

Katie shook her head in response, "I told myself I'd start thinking of names after I tell my parents." She spoke. 

"Ah, gotcha." Keith spoke, then looked at the time. "I gotta get going in a bit, I can drive you home if you like?" He offered. 

"Yeah that would be cool, also another movie binge with Romelle?" Katie smirked. 

Keith nodded head. "Yep, but I would do anything to hangout with her." He spoke. 

Katie laughed at him, always enjoying the soft side he displayed around her. That's one thing she always liked about him. 

_______________

Keith has just dropped off Katie home and arrived at Romelle's home. He checked himself in the mirror and played with his hair. Reaching in the back seat to grab the bouquet of flowers he grabbed for her. Even though this wasn't a fancy date. No matter what, he would bring her flowers.

Once he had everything he needed, he stepped out of the car and made his way to the front door. Knocking a few times waiting for an answer. Every five minutes there was no response. He would knock again until he grew concerned. 

He opened the door and saw it was opened, cocking an eyebrow. He walked in seeing the front room empty. Then closed the door behind him. 

Maybe she was napping, yeah that was it.

Keith then confidently walked to her room. Without knocking, he opened the door to see something he wasn't expecting to see. 

"Oh my god." Keith spoke. 

Romelle pulled back from Allura. Her eyes widen to see Keith. She had forgotten tonight was their date night.

"Keith I-" Romelle attempted to speak. 

"How long?" Keith asked.

"Look, I was never in love with you. I'm sorry you found out this way, but I'm just- just into guys." She explained.

His heart hurt, he felt betrayed, he felt heartbroken, he felt so many things.

Keith dropped the flowers and walked away. Once getting out of her house, he slammed the door behind him. Heading towards his car. Getting in, before turning on the engine. He just stared forward. His eyes watering, then tears falling down his cheeks. 

The first time he actually loved someone, of course this is what he gets. He deserved it. He just wasn't destined to love anyone. 

_______________

It was Sunday, Katie laid in bed as her mother went to church and her father to work. Her brother, probably with his new girlfriend. 

Home alone, it was nice and peaceful. 

Until her phone begin to ring.  
Katie looked at the screen to see Shiro was calling. She knew him by her brother. They were best friends since they were younger. Katie always hung out with them, but once middle school came. They started distancing from each other. 

Something must have been important if he was calling her out of the blue like this.

She picked up the phone. "Hello?" She asked.

"Katie, it's me Shiro. I, uh, have to inform you that Keith was in an accident and he's at the hospital right now." Shiro spoke.


	6. Accidents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After visiting Keith at the hospital, word gets out about being pregnant to her family. Then she has a rather interesting conversation with Lance.

Katie stood there frozen, her body frozen and her eyes widen. 

"Katie, you there?" Shiro asked worried.

"Tell me which in hospital he is in?" Katie asked. Totally disregarding what stuff he just said.

Shiro informed Katie where he was staying and she hung up immediately. She begin to change and grabbed the stuff she needed. Running out of her house, then making it to the nearest bus stop. 

___________

Katie arrived at the hospital and ran inside. Then immediately walking to the desk and looked at the lady. 

"How can I help you dear?" The lady tool noticed of her and asked. 

"M-my friend Keith Kogane got into an accident and I heard he'd be at this hospital." Katie informed her. 

The lady gave her a pity look, then looked at her computer. Typing up the name Katie asked for. "He's in the observation room in the er in the next building." She explained. 

Katie nodded her head, "Thank you." She spoke then ran off to the ER building.

Once she entered, she looked around the waiting room frantically and saw the main desk. Luckily there wasn't a line, she rushed over to an open window. Wanting to get to get to Keith's room as quick as possible.

"M-my friend, Keith Kogane. He, uh, he was in an accident last night and I really need to see him." Katie spoke quickly.

Before the nurse could say anything, someone called out for Katie. Immediately grabbing at her attention.  
It was Shiro. Katie then ran over to him.

"Is he okay?" Katie asked desperately.

Shiro looked rather upset, "He's breathing. But that accident, it was bad." He answered her.

"Take me to him, please." Pidge demanded. 

Shiro nodded his head and glanced at the lady at the desk. Looking away he walked over to the room Keith was laying in 

The raven hair man was unconscious, his upper body was mess, his whole left arm was broken along with his collar bone. Gashes and bruises covered his body up and down. His left have of his face covered in a large white bandage. His blood soaking through it.

Katie was weak to her knees at the sight of his condition. 

"Oh my god.. do you what he crashed into?" Katie asked. 

"He ran a red light apparently and a semi-truck ran into him." Shiro answered.

"Has he woken up at all?" She asked.

"No, the doctors told me he was in coma. He hit his head really hard during the crash." Shiro explained. 

Katie moved over to him and grabbed his hand. Holding it and tears running down her face.

"Dumbass, why weren't you paying attention." Katie spoke in a whisper.

Shiro stood back, feeling bad for her. He knew the two started to grow close over after Katie became a freshmen. 

"You promise me you'd help me through this." Katie sobbed. 

Shiro cocked his eyebrow. "Help with what?" He asked then walked up to her. 

Katie stood silent, continued to look down at Keith.

"Katie, please tell me you need help with." Shiro begged. 

Katie just sobbed more then turned to Shiro. "I- please don't tell Matt or my parents." She spoke.

Shiro was interested and worried. "I- I promise." He hesitated. 

"Look, something happened a few weeks ago that was a mistake.." Katie begin her sentence. "I-it resulted in me.. me— you know." She struggled to get out. 

"It resulted in what?" Shiro pushed.

"Me.. being pregnant." Katie admitted.

Shiro was stunned. Out of all people, Katie was the one who would be pregnant in high school. The person who was confident on graduating and going into a tech school. 

"Wh-hat, who?" Shiro had many questions.

"It's Lance's child, I'm keeping it and I haven't told family yet and I'm still trying to get the confidence to do it." Katie explained. 

"I-I'm astonished, that you are pregnant. Katie.. I, how-" Shiro attempted to get the words out. "I'm just so lost for words." He added. 

"I know, I know.. it was a big mistake but I- we will be accepting the consequences of our actions." Katie spoke.

"So.. Lance is staying to help?" Shiro asked, actually surprised. 

"Yes he is." Katie confirmed. 

"Who else knows?" Shiro asked.

"Just Keith, Lance, his sister Veronica and you. I, I still need to tell my parents and I'm struggling to find the time to do it."  
Katie answered. "It's.. just so hard. I'm so scared Shiro.. I- I'm afraid the worst will come." Katie begin to sob again.

Shiro felt bad for the girl, he walked up and hugged her tightly. "Look, you aren't alone in this." He spoke. "You have all of us to support you." He added.

________________

Katie was laying in the chair next to Keith, it's been like this for days. She would always come once visiting hours opened and left when she was forced out. 

She just wanted to be there there to when he woke up, but there hasn't been any luck. 

She's been telling about her day and everyone else, how she's nearing her first month of being pregnant and she beginning to develop these pregnancy things. 

Secretly she would always hope for a response back from him, but nothing came out. Just that annoying monitor beeping, other hospital mechanicals and the chatter of doctors and nurses. 

"Please wake up Keith, I miss us talking to each other. I hate this one sided conversation." Katie mumbled under her breath. 

"Katie?" A muscular voice called out. 

Immediately recognizing the voice, she turned around to see her older brother Matt. 

"Hey." She greeted him. 

Then she paused, he looked furious. Looking behind him was Shiro with a rather guilty face. 

"Who is he?" He asked. 

Katie was confused, why was he pissed? Who was she asking about, it was obviously not about Keith since the two knew each other. Why did Shiro looked guilty? 

...!

Oh.

Katie's eyes widen, how could Shiro betray her trust like that. He promised to keep it a secret.

"What the hell Shiro?!" Katie stood up from the chair. "You told me you'd keep quiet about it!" She added.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that Katie but this is something I can't keep a secret long with your family." Shiro apologized and attempted to explain himself. 

"Does mom and dad know?" Katie asked worried. 

"No they don't, Shiro only told me." Matt answered. "But who the hell is the guy?" He asked once again. 

"Why do you want to know?" Katie asked. Avoiding to answer the question, wanting to drop this topic immediately.

"Because I'm going to beat his ass, he ruined your future Katie!" Matt answered. 

At least Shiro didn't give Matt the name. 

Inhaling heavily, she kept silent. The air was heavy and her body felt numb by this sudden confrontation by her brother. She felt like she was going to pass out. 

Before answering her brother's question, she felt her self falling then everything went black. 

________________

Groaning, Katie adjusted her body to feel more comfortable. Though my moving her body, she became more conscious to the real world. 

Hearing the familiar beeping, she begin to flutter her eyes open to be immediately be blinded by the bright light the open windows brought in. Once her eyes adjusted to the bright room, she begin to sit up. Only to be greeted by a Matt hugging her tightly. 

"Oh my god you're okay." Matt spoke. 

Confused for a second, she begin to recall what had happened before she woke up. Letting out a sigh. 

"I'm sorry I got so angry at you, I just. Was just pissed off." Matt apologized then let her go. 

"Why did I pass out?" Katie asked. She usually isn't the one to pass out to get into stressful situation, but she was worried if something was wrong with her or the child.

"The doctor said you were feeling overly stressed out and it caused a temporary malfunction in your autonomic nervous system." Matt explained.

Letting another sigh, she laid back down. 

"The doctor checked out your baby too, said you're doing okay for the first month." Shiro added. 

"I just want to go home now." Katie spoke. 

"We have to wait until mom and dad get here so they could sign you out." Matt commented. 

"Aw shit." Katie spoke under her breathe. 

"Aw shit?" Shiro questioned. 

"They're going to say something about the pregnancy." Katie spoke.

Her nervous begin to kick in, she still wasn't ready to admit it. Though she'd knew never would be ready to say anything, but maybe it was the best for the doctors to say something instead of her.

"Oh, well better now than later." Shiro spoke. Attempting to make the mood not so stressful. 

“Yeah, I guess so bu-” Katie was interrupted.

“Katie you’re pregnant!?” That oh so familiar voice yelled. 

Katie looked over to see her mother and father had enter the room. Immediately cursing in her mind and cringing at herself. Hoping everything will go smooth. 

Letting out a sigh, Katie nervously begin to pick at her skin near her thumb. “Yes.. I am pregnant.” She confirmed her mother. 

“Katie.. I, I’m disappointed in you.” Her father Sam spoke. 

“How far along are you?” Her mother Colleen asked.

“Who’s the guy?” Her mother asked another question.

“If you were going to have sex,  
why didn’t you wear protection?” Another question was asked. 

“What are you going to do with your future? You realize this baby will need a lot of attention and then you’ll have your school work.” She asked.

Flinching at all of her mother’s questions being shot at her, Katie shook her head. “I know, I messed up okay? The guy I slept with, he’s gonna stay and help out.” She explained. 

Colleen and Sam looked at each other. Then back at her daughter.

“We will be here as well to help.” Colleen spoke softly then her eyebrows furrow. “But you’re grounded until you’re 30 years old.” She added.

Katie let out a sigh, “Far enough.” She spoke.

___________

Katie arrived home and walked immediately to her room. Collapsing on her bed and looking at the ceiling. “Thank god that went smoothly.” She spoke to herself then grabbed her phone. Pulling up Lance’s contact.

She texted him to inform that her parents found out, but she wasn’t kicked out of the house. Then mentioned that Shiro and Matt know as well. 

Wow, she ended up having more people beware about this than she intended to.

Whatever. As long as the people from school don’t find out and only those close to her do, it didn’t matter.. well except Allura.   
Idea of her finding out that Lance knocked her up while the two were dating. Jeez, that would a dramatic experience. 

Shaking her head, Katie changed the topic in her head. No longer wanting to think of that. Luckily her phone went off.

Grabbing her phone, she looked at the message and saw it was from Lance. Before she could read it, Lance was calling her then she answered. 

“Look I was thinking, maybe we could have dinner. Like my parents with yours then us.  
And then we can talk about it with my parents.”Lance explained quickly.

“Whoa whoa, slow down. I hardly understood what you said.” Katie spoke.

“What if our parents had dinner together, with us two. Then we can talk about what we’re going to do. Then my parents meet you and your parents meet me. Then we’ll all know each other then we can discuss what we’re going to in more depth.” Lance re-explained his idea.

“I mean that’s not a bad idea actually, but you remember we aren’t going out so don’t make think that we are.” Katie spoke. 

“Yeah Yeah, I know. We’ll mention that we’re not into each other.” Lance said. 

“Yeah.” Katie spoke awkwardly.

“So, once the baby is born. How is it going to work?” Lance asked.

“What do you mean?” Katie asked.

“Like once it’s born, are you going to switch off who takes care of it once it’s old enough, like how divorce parents do it?” Lance asked.

“I would assume so.” Katie answered, though she was unsure herself. 

“Ah gotcha, also one more question.” Lance spoke.

“What’s up?” Katie asked. 

“What if we fell in love with each other?” Lance asked. 

Taken back by the question he asked, she blushed a bit. “Well, then we be a teen couple with a kid, duh. But I highly doubt that would happen.” She answered him. 

Lance was silent and let out a chuckle, “Yeah you’re right.” He spoke. “Anyway, I gotta go, we’ll talk more about this dinner thing later?” He asked.

“Definitely, talk or text you later.” Katie spoke. 

Lance hung up and Katie pulled the phone back then saw the text message he sent earlier. Seeing it was just a warning he was gonna call. 

Smiling for a moment and her face turning stoic, what was up with that question? 

/“What if we fell in love with each other?”/

Yeah, never going to happen. He would never love a girl like Katie.   
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sorry for not updating, I know I said I would update daily. Though after I got onto break, I just started having a life?   
Yeah, I've been out with friends and it's just draining so I haven't really had the energy to write.   
So to make up for it, I'm going to attempted to make longer chapters until I start updating daily again. Oof 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	7. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie and Lance’s family meet up for dinner to explain their plan with this baby, though before they can discuss much of their plan. Katie is informed of some news.

"So, what you're telling me is Lance, the father of your baby, wants to have dinner where we meet his family?" Sam asked.

"Yes, since he said he'll be staying to help with the baby, we thought it might be a good idea you should meet his family." Katie answered him.

"So, you guys are going out?" Her father questioned.

"No, no we're not. Our families might end up meeting a lot so we might as well introduce each other." Katie explained.

"Ooh, I think I'm starting to understand what you guys are trying to do." Sam spoke. 

"Well, if you think that's best, then why not?" Colleen added.

"His parents are aware about the whole pregnancy situation, right?" Sam asked, making sure his parents weren't coming in blind with this situation. 

"Yes, he informed me he was going to let them know today." Katie answered. Though she was unsure if he was going to let them know before or during dinner.

"I'm going to get ready, tell me when lance gets here." Katie spoke then walked away. Heading upstairs, she went to her room and looked for some extra clothes. Then made her way to bathroom. 

Turning on the water, Katie placed down her spare clothes and watch the water fill the tub. She began staring out in space, thinking about how the dinner is going to turn out. She's hoping it will all turn out well and the dinner will go according to plan, assuming Lance had one. Maybe she should have been the one to plan this rather than Lance. 

Letting out a sigh, she stripped down and got into the hot water. Sitting down and pulling her long hair up into a bun. Trying to avoid it getting her hair wet as she bathed. She looked at faust and turned it off once she thought the tub was full enough. Leaning back, she stared at the ceiling and begin to thinking about her life up to this point. First she slept with lance, she got pregnant, the ultimate "power" couple Allura and Lance broke up, Keith got into an accident and now she was meeting her baby father's parents.

"God." Katie mumbled and sunk deeper into the water.

~

Katie had finish getting ready for the dinner, she wore a simple white summer dress with a light yellow cardigan over it while her hair was up in a simple ponytail. She checked out herself in the mirror and was satisfied with her outfit. 

"Katie, Lance and his parents are here!" Colleen yelled. 

Katie bit her lip, feeling butterflies in her stomach. Feeling regret about this dinner plan. "It's now or never Katie." She attempted to prep talk herself. 

Still feeling the same, she shook her head and forced herself to walk out of the bathroom and made her way downstairs. Seeing Lance dressed up as well, standing next to his parents. He then looked off to the side, looking at Katie in awe. Then made his way over with a smile plastered on his face. 

"Wow, you look.. .cute." Lance spoke.

Katie rose an eyebrow, "What was with the pause?" she asked. Assuming he was probably lying to her, maybe he felt obligated to say that because was the one pregnant. 

"Just lost for words, that's all." Lance answered her with a smile, oblivious to all the thoughts she was having.

"Well, anyway, have you told them yet?" Katie asked.

Lance's smile turned into a cringe and he looked off to the side. "Well..." he begin.

"Lance!" Katie spoke as she crossed her arms. "Don't tell me you haven't told them yet." She added.

 

"Well, the only thing I told them was you're my new girlfriend and we wanted to have dinner so our parents can meet and you could meet my parents." Lance explained.

 

Katie furrow her eyebrows, "But we're not dating, like you said yourself. This is an opportunity for out parents to meet and us meeting each other's parents so we could discuss how this baby thing is going to happen!" She spoke. "God, don't you realize how stupid that was. You're going to get lectured in the middle of dinner then I'm probably going to get lectured and just.. UGH!"

      "Katie, don't worry, she won't say anything irrational." Lance spoke. "I have a plan on how I'm going to let them know." He added. 

     "Okay, but you better tell them before my parents say anything about it." Katie spoke. 

     "Don't worry I will." Lance spoke. 

~

    "Wait, can you please repeat that?" Lance's mother asked.

      "Oh, uh, well as you're aware my daughter Katie is pregnant and your son is the father and.." Colleen was attempting to speak before she was cut off. 

      "Lance, you got your girlfriend pregnant?" Lance's mother asked as she looked at him, a hit of disappointment and anger in her eyes. 

     "Girlfriend? Katie didn't you say you weren't going out with Lance." Sam butted in the conversation. 

      Katie was furious, she glared at Lance for breaking his promise on informing his mother about the situation. "No, we're not dating. Lance lied because he didn't tell his mother that he got a girl pregnant." Spoke harshly. 

  "So you lied to me to hide the truth?" Lance's mother asked and crossed her arms.

   Lance bit his cheeks, "Look I'm sorry, I- I just panicked. I was going to tell you before to avoid this, b-but I got scared. I'm trying to take responsibility but staying and helping. Along with getting a part-time job. I know I can't avoid any punishment you're going to give me." He spoke. 

    Lance's mother softened her angry expression, glad he was taking responsibility rather than leaving Katie. "Well, I'm glad you have plan, but you're definitely right when you said you can't avoid any sort of punishment from me." She spoke, "But we'll talk about this later." She added, looking back at Katie and her parents. 

    Colleen was about to speak more on the current situation until Matt came downstairs and yelled for Katie.

     "Katie! Keith is awake, Shiro just called me to let us know about his condition and- Oh, sorry I didn't realize we had guests." Matt spoke then stopped in front of the table. Looking over a Lance he glared at him before looking over at Katie.

     Katie stood up abruptly when she head the news, "So? How is he?" she asked.

     "He's okay, minus the physical injuries, but..." Matt paused. Biting his bottom lip, hesitating on what else he needed to say, 

     "But what?" Katie asked. 

     "But he's suffering with has amnesia." Matt informed.

     Katie looked upset, then ran towards the door putting on her shoes. 

     "What do you think you're doing?" Katie's mom asked, standing up.

    "I have to see him." Katie spoke then stood up once her shoes are on. "Matt, can you drive me please?" she asked. 

    "Um, I, Uh, Yeah I will, let me get my keys." Matt spoke then ran upstairs to this room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long awaited update, I decided to take a break with this story because I haven't super into Voltron anymore and I've been getting into new fandoms then creating stories for those.I But last night, I watched some Plance edits and animations and felt the need to continue this story.


End file.
